degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Trio
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 3.'Trio Kieri: 'I seriously gotta wear this junk? '''Tori: '''Quit complaining ''Tori and Kieri are searching through trash bags full of old clothes. Kieri is still feeling the effects of the cold chill of winter 'Kieri: '''Why do I still feel physical stuff like this....even though I'm long dead? ''Kieri changes out of his Yukata into a pair of jeans and a blue pullover hoodie with a shirt underneath. The next day Tori takes Kieri to get some food 'Kieri: '''What's this? '''Tori: '''You said you were hungry so I got ya some lunch. '''Kieri: '''This is...lunch? ''Tori has laid a raw fish on a foil plate in front of Kieri, they're only in a back alleyway alongside stray cats. The cat runs off with Kieri's fish 'Tori: '''You're my Shinki. What I say goes! ''Tori attempts to stop the cat running off with the fish 'Kieri: '''Shinki..huh? '''Tori: '''Yep! A Shinki respects, worships...and serves at his masters beck and call! You can at least serve some tea! '''Kieri: '''We haven't even got a place to serve tea. '''Tori: '''I won't have you talking back to me. ''Tori continues her fight with the cat for the fish. Tori gets it but the fish attacks her 'Tori: '''Ack! You're ripping my hair out! ''Kieri looks over and just sighs 'Kieri: '''I would never have guessed...that being a god meant drifting around town, sleeping in an old shrine to avoid attention, and picking through garbage for everyday items. ''Tori and Kieri's stomach's both grumble 'Kieri: '''Are you ''sure ''you're a god? '''Tori: '''What's with that look? I'll show you what I can do. ''At a small fast food joint, Ash sits at a table opposite from Kieri and Tori. She looks unimpressed 'Tori: '''Ash's offering me some food! How nice of her, wouldn't you say?! '''Kieri: '''Isn't this just extortion? '''Ash: '''When you're done, I expect you to finally listen to my request. ''A waitress brings Ash a glass of water and is surprised when Tori asks for two more. Ash also looks surprised 'Ash: '''I thought people couldn't see you? '''Tori: '''It's not quite like that. We're not invisible, just hard to notice. People ''can see us. Kieri and I blend into the background. Once noticed, we're seen as people...but then we're soon forgotten. Ash watches as Kieri and Tori eat and eat and eat. Burgers and salads, meats and vegetables. '' '''Ash: '''You certainly eat a lot! ''Soon after they leave the fast food joint 'Ash: '''She has some nerve! ''Ash and Kieri haven't really had the chance to talk since he became Tori's Shinki, this is their first real interaction. Not really knowing what to say, Kieri turns his head 'Kieri: '''Err, umm...thanks for the food '''Ash: '''Not at all! I'm Ash '''Kieri: '''How do you know Tori? '''Ash: '''Well....I sometimes lose my body now...so I'm hoping she can fix that. '''Kieri: '''Sucks to be you '''Ash: '...Yeah. Umm, what about you? How did you...? What did you do before? 'Kieri: '''I don't know. I know that I died...but all I can recall is appearing in Tori's hand. I don't remember anything from when I was alive. I dunno what to expect now, either. ''Kieri stops to talk to a cat that has walked by. Ash walks over as well. When they both lean down, Kieri can't help but look at Ash's chest. He blushes. Tori walks out from the restaurant and is suddenly stung. 'Tori: '''Kieri! You just had a dirty thought, didn't you?! ''Kieri turns his head, shocked 'Tori: '''Listen, Kieri! Just so you know, gods and Shinki share mind and body! As your master, I sense ''all your wicked thoughts, you know! 'Kieri: '''Huh? What the heck are you talking about? '''Ash: '''What do you mean? '''Tori: '''Man. Kids in puberty can be a handful. '''Kieri: '''Shut up, idiot! '''Tori: '''Who are you calling an idiot?! ''They continue to argue as Ash looks on, once again unimpressed. Tori receives another job request and leaves before Ash has a chance to ask about her request. However, Ash has somehow teleported too, although she has left her body behind. 'Kieri: '''A tail!? ''The trio find themselves at a shrine and they're startled by the sudden appearance of multiple people in Yukatas. '' '''Voice: '"When the east wind blows...spread your fragrance, o plum blossoms." "Even without your master, do not forget spring." The shrine, currently shrowded in fog, begins to take on a more spring looking appearance. Cherry blossoms appear and the fog clears. A mysterious figure is seen at the head of the shrine 'Ash: '''I recognise this poem. It's one of Suguwara-no-Michizane's! Could it be?! Lady Yazzy, the god of academics?! '''Yazzy: '''You figurred out who I am? ''The mysterious figure transforms into an elderly lady, dressed in an old fashioned buy elegant yukata. She's smoking a small pipe. Ash and Kieri and amazed and in awe of this spectacular god. They bow down to her 'Ash & Kieri: '''O, god! '''Tori: '''WHA...?! ''Ash and Kieri continue to sit in wonder in front of Yazzy 'Yazzy: '''I'm amazed, young one. It's quite an old one as poems go. '''Ash: '''I learnt it at school! ''Tori is kneeling further back, distressed and deflated that Ash and Kieri will worship Yazzy but not her 'Yazzy: '''Well, that's concerning. Isn't there such a thing as copyrights? '''Ash: '''They expire about 50 years after death! '''Yazzy: '''Oh, I see '''Kieri: '''Such a godly-aura! '''Ash: '''So god-like! '''Yazzy: '''Oh my. Really? '''Kieri: '''You're the complete opposite of.... ''Ash and Kieri turn their heads and cast a glance at Tori. To Tori, it feels as if she's been hit by lightning 'Yazzy: '''Oh, Tori. ''Yazzy looks towards Kieri '''Yazzy: '''What's this little one called? '''Tori: ''(still on the floor) He's called "Kieran." As Shinki "Setsu!" As a person..."Kieri." '''Yazzy: '''You've only recently become a Shinki, Kieri, yes? As a Shinki, you need not prostrate yourself. '''Kieri: '''huh? ''Yazzy gives a nod towards one of her Shinki's. He steps forward Yazzy's Shinki: 'Indeed, young one. It's disgracious to bow to another god in the presence of the one you serve. You must learn that. '''Ash: '''WOW! You have a lot of shrine servants too! ''Yazzy has at least four servants 'Yazzy: '''They're all my Shinki's actually. Providing for them isn't easy. ''Ash and Kieri are still completely amazed by Yazzy '''Ash: ''Real gods are on a whole different level! ''Ash puts her hands together and prays and Kieri passes another glance at Tori Tori: 'I'M A REAL GOD TOO!! So, what is it you want?! '''Yazzy: '''Well, it's two fold actually. The first was that I wanted to meet your new Shinki, the other was that I wanted to ask for your help with some Phantoms. Since you have nothing else to do, right? I know that you sleep in my shrines without permission. ''Tori is taken aback 'Yazzy: '''I'm sure you'd like your own shrine, yes? In that case... ''Yazzy pulls out a 1000 yen note and waves it in front of Tori 'Yazzy: '''You don't happen to have change do you? ''Tori can't help but follow the note with her eyes. She sees her hands lifting up her jar of coins 'Yazzy: '''Little low on change are we? '''Ash: '''Even here, there's an income gap? '''Kieri: '''This must be why the world's an unfair place. ''Yazzy continues to taunt Tori and then flicks a 5 yen coin her way. Tori catches it with ease 'Tori: '''You had change all along! ''Now then Sarah, show them the way. Yazzy's pipe begins to transform 'Yazzy's Shinki: '''Milady, Sarah is still new to these-- '''Yazzy: '''Ah but, Sarah happens to know Tori ''The pipe tranforms into a familiar person, one Tori instantly recognises. '' '''Tori: '''DANI?! '''Sarah: '''I'm not Dani anymore, I'm Sarah. '''Tori: '''Dani! Y-you joined this big shot?! '''Sarah: '''My ''name ''is Sarah '''Ash: '''Excuse me... '''Sarah: '''I was once Mrs. Tori's Shinki. '''Ash: '''Really! What was it like?! Did she actually work?! '''Kieri: '''What about food, clothing and housing? Is she really an unemployed, jersey-wearing drifter?! '''Sarah: '''She was a homeless, jobless, wore a jersey ''and ''called herself a god. ''Ash and Kieri look deflated 'Tori: '''Give your former master some credit, Dani! '''Sarah: '''It's Sarah! Don't call me by my old name! It's distasteful! ''Sarah and Tori continue to argue as Ash and Kieri watch, completely speechless '''Kieri: ''(thinking) Man, what a jerk... '''Tori: '''Kieri, it's time for your first job '''Kieran: '''What do I have to do? '''Tori: '''Come when I call for the Shinki and revert when I call your name. Just that for now. ''Sarah takes the trio to their location. It's a simple job, a Phantom causing distress to students. Despite the usual chaos that erupts during any job that involves, it appears to go without failure...well... Tori: 'Why am I doing this again? '''Sarah: '''He paid in advance '''Tori: '''OF COURSE!! Come...Sekki ''Kieri transforms into his Shinki form as Tori confronts the Phantom '''Tori: '''We're taking out that Phantom! Don't wuss out Kieri! '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) No prob ''They see the Phantom go to possess a bystander Kieri: ''(as Shinki) We're not going to make it-- '''Tori: '''Yes, we will! ''Tori jumps towards the Phantom Tori: 'You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''With a huge swing, Tori slices into the Phantom and destroys it immediately. The power of the slice causes an almost shockwave effect 'Tori: '''Kieran! That's enough! Revert! You cut ''too ''well! ''Kieri returns to his regular form and Ash watches as Sarah bows to Tori in respect and walks away. There's something about this scene of these new people in her life, saving others, that brings Ash to tears. 'Kieri: '''Ash? ''Kieri sees her crying and blushes. Tori feels a sting on the back of her neck 'Tori: '''KIERI YOU PERV! ''Tori also notices Ash's crying 'Tori: '''Did you do something to her?! '''Kieri: '''NO! '''Ash: '''I'm okay! Some leftover fragments got in my eye. '''Kieri: '''Huh? That's not okay at all! '''Tori: '''Don't rub your eyes! Stay calm, take deep breaths! '''Kieri: '''Will that really help her? ''That night Kieri sits at an old shrine Tori has found for them. He feels the chill of the night and shivers. Tori throws him an old jacket that Kieri had rejected earlier when they were looking for clothes. Kieri looks at it annoyed. 'Tori: '''You did pretty good today for your first job. '''Kieri: '''Huh? ''Tori has already fallen alseep. Kieri lays the jacket on top of him and settles down to get some sleep To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''The trio meet yet another new god and also find themselves dealing with a personal subject matter. Category:Blog posts